1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image measurement and display device, an image measurement and display system, and a construction management method suitable when used in constructing large scale structures such as dams and power stations and in development of residential sites, and particularly to those that enables a person in charge of carrying out the construction or manufacturing to easily find out if the construction or manufacturing is carried exactly as shown on design drawings. The invention also relates to an image measurement and display device, an image measurement and display system, and a construction management method that enable to find out at a construction management office the status of the construction or manufacturing of objects being constructed or manufactured and, particularly to those that enables detailed measurement of objects being constructed or manufactured and enables accurate comparison with design drawings. The invention further relates to a construction status monitor system helpful for accurately finding out the daily progress status of objects being constructed or manufactured and for re-planning the construction or manufacturing so that the construction or manufacturing goes on exactly as planned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the civil engineering, ropes and landmarks, so called finishing stake, for indicating designed shapes such as positions and directions, to construct truly to design drawings are placed by an operator and the operator executes construction work according to such finishing stakes. In recent years, an advanced method is developed in which work machines such as power shovels and bulldozers are equipped with a sensor and the operator operates the machine while monitoring or automatically controlling the horizontal position with laser (Refer to, for example JP-A-11-236716 proposed by the applicant). In another proposal, it is intended to take images of the construction status with a remote control monitor camera and to carry out the construction while superposing the taken image on design drawings.
However, with the above methods of controlling the construction status, the construction is difficult for the operator to carry out actually exactly as indicated on the design drawings. And the construction takes much time, and requires many corrections, as follows:
(1) The method with finishing stakes can make only rough comparison with the design drawings. Moreover, the ground is steep in some places and it is difficult to place the finishing stakes. Because the finishing stakes must be placed by the operator, the placement work often takes much time in particular on a natural ground.
(2) Since the method using laser is intended to control horizontal positions, the work on a sloping ground or face of slope requires auxiliary equipment. The problem of difficulty in placing the auxiliary equipment on the steep natural ground remains the same with the method using finishing stakes.
(3) The method of taking the image of the construction status with a remote control camera and comparing the taken image with the design drawings has a problem that the superposition of the design drawing, namely CG (computer graphics) image, on the real image is difficult, and that the design drawing is absorbed in the real image and is not easy to seen. Still another problem for the operator is that the visual point of the image taken with the camera is different from the visual point of the operator who is actually operating the work machine, requiring much skill to operate the work machine while holding down the difference between the taken image and the design drawing.
On the other hand, the person who manages the construction has problems of difficulty in finding out daily status of progress of the construction and difficulty in quickly planning future man-hours and construction based on current status. Since construction and earth moving work of a large scale involves a large amount of investment in plant-and-equipment, strict observation of delivery deadline and construction period is necessary for the customer and it is very important to manage the construction to meet the conditions of contracts of the large scale structures.